


Danganronpa UDN: Hope Friends Go!

by Hypnofeet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: Time for another Danganronpa story, however this is an original story featuring original characters! I have tried to write this similar to how the games are structured. A cheesy title I know! Not good at giving final names to the stories. For those who wish to know what UDN stands for, you'll be able to find out near the end of the Prologue. Was originally going to be a series but lack of interest has made me abandon the series.





	Danganronpa UDN: Hope Friends Go!

“..... ..... ..... H-Huh?”  
I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. Everything was pitch black, like I was secluded in a box. I could barely move my body... I was in a fetal position wherever I was.  
“… I don’t… Understand… Why am I like this? Why am I here? Where the hell am I?!“  
I tried sitting up, my head hitting the roof of whatever I was in.  
“Ok... Try not to panic. Let’s try to remember how I got here? That’ll work...”  
“... C-Crap! Nothing’s coming to mind! Come on brain... Work, remember how I got here. Think, think, think, think, think! J-Just stop worrying!”  
I could feel myself shaking. Not because I was claustrophobic, but the normal person wouldn’t....  
Wait! I... I’m not a normal person...  
“That’s right... I’m not just a normal person.”  
I chuckled a little. The first thing that came to mind was not being a normal person due to how weird my personality was. It was slowly coming back... Well, fragments of my memories. But one thing became clear to me.  
“I am...”

I remember the day. It was an unusual but exciting day. It wasn’t normal to be scouted to go to a special school. In the past, special school was a certain term for me. I wasn’t a normal boy in my childhood years and even now. I had a mental health condition that affected my communication as well as many other things. But let’s not go into detail for that. I was an outcast, unique yet I was in a special school that helped me enough till I was transferred to a mainstream school. I continued that for so many years will I got invited to a special high school.  
“Hope’s Peak Academy...”  
It didn’t hold entrance exams, or even accept applications. You don’t go to them; they come to you. Enrolment was by invitation only. This was indeed no ordinary school. Well, at least not from where I was from. It was the school of legends located on a prime piece of real estate, and had special approval and rights from the government. A little over exaggerative to call it a legend perhaps, but it felt like it was just something I could only dream about. That wasn’t till I received an invitation to attend Hope’s Peak. I wasn’t too sure why. Hope's Peak only invites those students who are the truly elite in their field. And those students were called Ultimate’s. The school gathers together those Ultimate students from around the world who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future, ones to bear the hopes of all humanity. The day I approached the academy was beyond belief for me. How was I this lucky to attend here? A tall tower-like structure that stood over me as I stood outside of it, staring upwards.  
“Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life…”  
I obviously did my research beforehand. That was what many people had said about it.  
“But... Why my talent?”

“Wait... My talent?”  
“...... Fan... Ultimate... Fan? No, that’s not it.”  
I moved my hands against the box I seemed to be trapped in.  
“Alright... I can remember the stuff later.”  
Maybe like me, this school is weird. Maybe this is some sort of... Fresher’s ritual? But why was I fast asleep?  
“Ok... Enough!”  
I moved my hands upwards onto the roof, smacking it with all the strength I had. Which wasn’t very much. It took at least a dozen whacks to break out of the box I was in. Once I saw the light of the room, I fell onto the floor, smacking the back of my head on the floor.  
“O-Ouch!”  
I looked at the box I came out of. To my shock, it was designed like a birthday present!  
“H-Huh!?”  
I couldn’t help but gasp, quickly jumping to my feet in surprise. The room I was in... It was a classroom? I don’t recognise this classroom. It looks... Normal? So that means I was in a school.  
“This must be Hope’s Peak Academy!”  
I observed my surroundings. All but one desk was bare, chairs neatly tucked under them. I looked at the blackboard... No. It was...  
“Oh!”  
The blackboard seems to be digital. Well, interactive. Anyways, a diagram was drawn onto it. It was pretty clear to me what it was telling me to do. I looked at the time. It was 8.30am. Early for me...  
I looked back at the diagram, deciding it was best to follow the instructions it was telling me to follow. I walked over to the only desk that had something on it, picking up a piece of paper.  
“What is all this?”  
I read through the paper. Most of it was descriptions of someone and a picture of... I face palmed. It’s me. I should’ve recognised myself from the start! How stupid of me! I’m probably something like the Ultimate Idiot. I looked through.  
“5”8, Male... Bla, bla, bla...”  
To my shock, there were pictures of me from different ages. I wore what looked like merchandise for something animated that was screened on TV. Anthropomorphic animals, princesses, mouse ears... Plushies and toys?  
“Heh... I’m such a kid.”  
I giggled to myself. It lightened up the mood a little, despite the unusual and ominous circumstance I was in.  
My Ultimate Talent was listed here, along with other personal details.  
“How creepy...”  
At the bottom of the paper were clear instructions.  
“Find your friends and head to the gymnasium. Follow the map on the back. Don’t be late.”  
It was signed with the letter M and what seemed like an animal paw print alongside a deadline. This was getting weird.  
“Wait, so how did I get here?”  
I questioned. I tried to remember more of that day, though it felt like it was sometime ago. That can’t be right, I mean, I just got here!

The last thing I can clearly remember was running towards the entrance of Hope’s Peak, entering the academy. A very posh entrance hall was the beginning of my first taste of Hope’s Peak. I looked up at the magnificent wall clock that hung on the wall. The time was 7:30am. I was set to head to the main hall at 9.00am. Still a while, but I was one to be early! No one else was around... That made sense to me.  
I began to feel chills, my hands shaking in nervousness. For a guy, I was incredibly shy.  
I sighed. There was still plenty of time until then. Waiting in the entrance hall isn't a very exciting thing to do. Maybe I should go ahead and explore the school for a while, that might help in easing my nerves.  
I took a few steps forward, seeing a figure in a black and white cloak appear in front of me. I couldn’t help but scream in fright, jumping as I held my chest a little.  
“U-Um... Hello?”  
I asked nervously, still in a state of fright by their sudden appearance. I could tell from there... Features that they were female. They looked down at the ground as I tried stirring up a conversation again.  
“Um... Are you new or...?”  
I couldn’t even finish my sentence as the figure finally faced me. That moment suddenly made my vision blur, my mind fuzzy. Their eyes swirled with grey spirals. I couldn’t even speak anymore, my eyes focused on them as the world around me began to swirl around. Round and round and round and round...

Urgh... Even thinking about makes me dizzy. But that’s the last thing I remember. I suppose I passed out and was stuck in that birthday present. I was silent in my voice, though my mind thought how exciting this was. To the normal person, this would be terrifying. But I was an Ultimate!  
I smiled to myself.  
“Yeah... This must be a Fresher’s ritual!”  
I suppose these friends of mine were somewhere in the school. I looked around for the exit, seeing a black and white door.  
“This seems more like a playhouse than a private school.”  
I joked to myself, laughing. I suddenly snapped out of my laughter, realising there was a time limit. I only had till 9.00am.  
“No! There’s no time for this! If I don’t hurry, I’ll be late on my first day!”  
I ran towards the door, eager to get ready for my new life here...

Ah! I should clarify myself before searching for them. My name is Barry... Yeah, just call me that. No need for surnames after all. And my Ultimate Talent... Not really a skill... I am the Ultimate Disney Nerd.  
Since for as long as I could remember, I enjoyed Disney. Disney films, Disney animation, Disney parks... Pretty much everything Disney related! Though throughout time, I gained more and more knowledge about Disney: The background, the founding... My friends back home described me as a walking encyclopaedia of anything Disney. I used that in general, daily life, competitions among many other things. Heck, I even discovered a course that was everything Disney that I enrolled in. Sadly, it’s not all happy. As everyone grew up, it felt like I didn’t. The boys around me grew out of it, leaving me one of those super rare cases of ‘A male of Disney’. I was called immature, a child, pathetic and even useless. It got me down though I tried my hardest to not let it et the best of me, working towards this as my true dream! A fitting title I suppose, why I was here was a mystery. Is being a Disney Nerd truly a real talent? Maybe it was like those few whom were Ultimate Lucky Students in the past.

Regardless, I left the classroom in a hurry. My objective to find my fellow classmates was now in motion. I wonder who I will meet? I should have enough time before heading to the gym to start my life at Hope's Peak Academy.


End file.
